In recent years, voice retrieval technologies to retrieve, from recorded voices, a location where voices that a user wants to listen are uttered have been studied.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2001-290496 discloses a voice retrieval apparatus which allows a user to enter a retrieval keyword by voice at the time of voice retrieval, and which retrieves a location where voices corresponding to the retrieval keyword entered by voice are uttered.
Voices retrieved by a voice retrieval apparatus are sometimes inconsistent with voices that the user wants to listen. Hence, the user needs to replay the voices retrieved by the voice retrieval apparatus, and to check whether or not the retrieved voices are consistent with the voices that the user wants to listen.
Usually, in order to carry out such a check work, the user needs to replay the retrieved multiple voices one by one in sequence, and to check the replayed voices individually. Preferably, graphical information to be displayed at the time of this check work should be displayed in a manner facilitating the user to understand.
However, in some cases, even if the user replays the retrieved voices, a replay location in a time axis is not visually understandable, or even if the user determines that the retrieved voices are proper results, the location thereof in the time axis is not visually understandable. Under such a circumstance, in a user work inherent to the voice retrieval, the way of displaying information (User Interface, “UI”) is insufficient from the standpoint of visibility and operability.
Hence, the present disclosure has been made in order to address the aforementioned technical problems, and an objective of the present disclosure is to provide a voice retrieval apparatus, and the like that are suitable to display a user interface with excellent visibility and operability for a user work inherent to voice retrieval.